A Mother Is All You Need
by mille101
Summary: 15/Love Oneshot. Cody is alone at home with her mother when an unexpected guest appears. Every mothers second name is curiosity, so Cody will experience some embarrassing moments. :D


**Note: **I'm sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes or wrong expressions, the thing is, it's my first story and I'm not English, so please don't hurt me for that.

**A Mother Is All You Need**

„Cody? Cody! I told you about putting away your shoes! And don't pump up the volume too loud!"

"Yeah, mum, just a sec." Cody sighed switching the radio off.

Life had been quite different since Cody's mom had come to take care of her at Cascadia. Mr Myers was at a big tournament with some students and although it was only for one week, Mrs Myers thought it would be better if somebody was with her daughter in the meantime. Which was, of course unnecessary in Cody's opinion, but her mother had got the idea into her head, so nobody would change her plans as usual. Sure, it was nice to see her again, but did she have to exagerate all the time?! Tomorrow her dad would come back and then everything would become normal again. Nobody would blame her for being messy all the time then…

Cody was about to look for her shoes when the door bell rang. She wondered who it could be, it was already lights out at the dorms, so it couldn't be Tanis or Cameron. And Adena and Squib were still at the tournament with her dad.

"Squib!" she yelled happily as she saw her boyfriend standing outside.

"Hey City Girl! How are you?" he asked hugging her.

"Great! But what are you doing here? I thought you'd be back tomorrow afternoon…"

"I caught an earlier plane because I thought I couldn't leave my girl alone for so long…" he smiled.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you, too…" as they leaned in to kiss a very familiar voice called:

"Cody! Could you please shut the door! It's cold outside, we don't heat for the little birds out there!"

"Sure, mum!" Cody rolled her eyes and shut the door pulling Squib into her room.

"Am I totally wrong or was that your mother?" Squib wanted to know as they sat down on the couch.

"Yes, it was my mum. She's been pretty stressful lately. She always wants me to tidy up and stuff… I can tell you, it sucks!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess. So I don't have to ask what your time was like?"

Cody shook her head.

"Don't worry your dad will be back tomorrow like the others." He tried to encourage her. "Adena wanted me to tell you that she would have loved to come, but she couldn't make it because of the guy she'd met …"

"Typical Adena!" Cody chuckled. "I think, I'll hear a lot about that tomorrow, so how was your tournament, then?"

"Well, it went pretty well actually. Sunny won all of her matches, of course, Adena was in the semi-final and I…" he stopped opening his coat and showing her a golden medal, "I got that one…"

"That's great, congrats!" she replied happily. "I'm proud of you!"

"You should. It was hard work!"

"Oh, don't be too modest…"

"Okay, I choose to ignore the irony here. But somehow I must be good, I mean, I won one of the biggest tournaments, I have a wonderful girlfriend… I just deserve it somehow!"

"You're such a jerk!" Cody answered, but laughed.

"Hey, that was supposed to be a compliment!"

"I know. But you're cute when you're angry!"

"I'm not angr… wait, are you flirting with me, Myers?"

"Not at all, Furlong. That was just supposed to be a compliment."

"Crap." He muttered before kissing her.

"Cody, could you tell me…" the door was opened and Mrs Myers looked in, "oh, sorry, I didn't know about your… er, guest."

"Mum, that's Squib, my boyfriend." Cody introduced Squib to her mother trying to act normally. Why did her mother always have to show up in the most embarassing moments?!

"Hello, Mrs Myers." Squib said politely.

"Oh, so you are the famous Squib, I see… you must know, Cody told me a lot about you." Mrs Myers explained.

"Really? I hope nothing bad…" Squib laughed and Mrs Myers joined.

"No, nothing bad at all…" she answered glancing at her daughter.

"So, Mum, what did you want to ask me?" Cody tried to change the subject.

"Doesn't matter, now when I have the chance to get to know your boyfriend…" her mother replied. "Do you remember that time in Montreal when you were so crazy about the boys at school so you, like had a new boyfriend every week? Oh, it seems like it was yesterday…"

Cody blushed. "Mum!" she yelled in shock. "Don't even get started, that's years ago! Besides I was just dating them because everyone did, it wasn't serious!"

"I know, honey. It's just funny to see how much you've changed since. But I don't want to bother you with some old storries. Nice to meet you, Squib!" she answered and left.

"Okay, that was weird." Cody finally said when her mother was gone.

Squib grinned mishievously. "Indeed. It's kinda interesting to get to know about your past. Are there other secrets you wanna tell me? A second boyfriend maybe? Or no, let me guess, there are three, aren't there?!"

Cody rolled her eyes. "Shut up! I said it wasn't serious, okay?!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Squib tried to sound offended.

"Because you never asked!"

"I never thought something like that of an honest person like you!"

"You are a jerk!"

"I know! You told me once before…"

"Once?!"

"Okay… maybe twice…" When he saw her amused face he added: "Hey, at least I'm not exagerating!"

"You always manage to make yourself look better!" Cody laughed shaking her face. "It's amazing!"

"It's amazing that you realize it everytime!"

"I just know you too much…"

"Unlike me…" Squib joked. "I hope there aren't more bad secrets of your past…" before he could say anything stupid again Cody simply kissed him.

"Shut up, jerk!" she mocked after pulling away and smiled when Squib's lips touched hers agian_. Jerk or not_, she thought moving even closer to him, _I love him the way he is._

"Cody!" It was again Mrs Myers.

The two quickly seperated.

"Mum!" Cody yelled angrily. "Have you ever heard about knocking?! I have a private life!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that your shoes are still lying somewhere under the couch in the living room. Could you please put them where they belong?"

**If you like it or not reviews and feedback would be very nice...**


End file.
